Lo Siento, Mi Amor
by shoot-the-smiles
Summary: io ti odio redone and continued in spains pov


Lo Siento, Mi Amor

I stir tonight's dinner waiting for when I can add more ingredients. Lovino's sitting on the table behind me, eating a tomato and watching me.

"What the hell are you making?" he asks. I turn to look at him and smile.

"Paella. It's really good! I'm sure you'll like it, Lovilito!" I answer before turning back to the food.

"Don't call me that," he says. I don't answer, because he'd probably hit my stomach if I said it was because he's cute. Most likely with the spoon I was using.

He stands up and walks over. He peeks into the pan to see yellow rice with peppers, tomatoes, clams, and shrimp. I add some chicken and lobster. "Spagna?" he asks. I don't answer him, feeling a pang of guilt. He slinks out of the kitchen and goes upstairs. Belgium peeks her head into the kitchen.

"You know he likes you, right?" she asks me. I smile and nod.

"Si, yo se. I love him back," I answer her. She slides all the way into the room. I glance over to see that she had an eyebrow arched.

"So the two of you are together?"

"No."

"But you two love each other?"

"Si." She shook her head in disbelief. "He lived in a strict church before he came to live with us. Many things he learned there were drilled into his brain."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I turn to face her."'You shall not lie with a male as with a woman; it is an abomination'. The Bible, and by extension God, says that homosexuality is wrong."

"Well wouldn't you be the one doing the lay-ing? And besides, that's stupid."

"Probably, and yes it is. So it would probably be 'you shall not lay under another man as a woman lies under you' or something. It's been I while since I read the bible." She's silent for a moment.

"Why don't you answer him? Sometimes, when he talks to you, you ignore him."

I turn back to dinner. It's true, unfortunately. "Because it's probably easier for him to deny his feelings when he thinks that I don't return them. I want to be with him, but I'd rather he was comfortable."

She shook her head again. "He might be better off if you tell him. It's just two little words." She turns and starts out towards the front door. "I'm going to my brother's house!" she calls back.

Two words-'te amo'. I sigh and take out two plates and forks. I fill the plates with food and hear footsteps on the stairs. "So I was thinking we could go to Austria's party," I say, turning to put the plates on the table across from each other as he returns. He sits down in the chair that's closest to the door.

"Doesn't that sound nice? What do you want to drink?" I ask, going to look for some glasses.

A sarcastic reply of "Wonderful" came from behind me.

"Red wine. The oldest you have." I pour him a glass and feel his eyes on me again. I hand him his glass and pour myself some white wine before sitting.

"Eat, eat! It's delicioso!" I say. "So I'll call Roderich after dinner and tell him we'll go to his Christmas party. It'll be so wonderful to see Feliciano again!"

I keep rambling on about stupid things because I know that his brother's name had caused him to block my voice out. After a few moments he interrupts me. My eyes widen and I force myself to keep talking.

"Ti amo, Antonio," he said. And he didn't seem too pleased with me because he stood and threw his plate at me, which I dodged.

"Lovilito, what's wrong? Why did you through your dinner?"

He turns and runs out the door, screaming "Io ti odio!" behind him.

"Dammit, that was stupid," I mutter. He's actually willing to let his feelings take over and I just turn him down like that? What should I do? Now he's probably going to try moving into the Vatican or something. I have to go find him!

I stand and run after him. I pass Francis and Gilbert on my way down my path. They yell after me, but I ignore them.

When I reach Italy, I stop for a breath. How can those two run so far without stopping? A call of "Fratello!" makes me turn to the right. Feliciano is waving at me from between Germany and Japan. I walk over to them.

"Feli, have you seen your brother?" I ask the optimistic half of the country. He nods and points to the south.

"He ran that way. He's probably staring at the Mediterranean to calm down. He'll come back this way when he's done cuz he's probably going to church after. Ve~."

"Muchas gracias!" I say before going towards the Sea. Veneziano may not be the smartest person in the world, but he knows people's feelings and his brother like the back of his hand.

When I finally reach my destination, I see a young man staring out at the water. As soon as my breathing evens out, he turns around and starts towards me. He's looking down, so he hasn't noticed me yet. Time to wing it.

He passes me and I reach out, grabbing him. My left arm slides around his waist and my right goes around his shoulders while I lean back against a tree. He's gonna hit me for this, I know it.

He immediately tensed up and started wriggling. "Merdi! Let go, bastardo! S-Spagna! Espana! Ayudame! Merdi, merdi, merdi!" Well, the Spanish was certainly unexpected.

"Shh," I murmur, turning him around and moving my right hand to his hair. "I'm right here, mi corazon. It's just me." He relaxed for a moment before tensing and trying to push me away. I tighten my grip because I know he'll try and run away again. "Te amo tambien," I whisper and he shakes his head.

"You're lying! You just want my inheritance! Or Veneziano's taken so you want to see if I'm the next best thing!" His words broke my heart, how can he think things like that? He really needs to work on that inferiority complex.

"No, Lovino, te amo. Solo tu, not your brother. I only want one Italia, y eres tu." He sniffles before lifting his tear-stained face. "Really? Y-you swear?"

I moved my hands to his damp cheeks. "I swear. And about earlier, when I didn't answer you, lo siento. Lo siento, mi amor." His cheeks turn bright red, warming under my hands and I hold back a chuckle. He looks me in the eye and mutters, "Jack-ass. If you mean any of that, you'll prove it."

"Como?"

"Dammi un baccio." My eyes widen at his command, then I break into a smile. I pull his face up more while I lean in. I stop when our lips are mere millimeters apart. "It would be my pleasure," I purr before connecting them. He grabs onto my shirt and pulls me closer, pressing back. We separate after a few moments, far too soon.

"Dinner's probably cold by now. Unless France and Prussia broke into my house, of course."

His face darkens and he breaks away from me. He starts walking away. "L-Lovi! Where are you going?"

"Your house! Andiamo!" he yells back. I hurry to catch up with him and grab his hand. "What are we gonna do there?" I ask him.

"Chase out the bastards, reheat some leftover pizza because they probably ate your pie-whatever, and go to bed." I chuckle and say "Paella."

"Liar," I purr. I'm sitting on my bed in a pair of red pajama pants. Lovino's in my lap with his arms around my torso. He had stripped down to a red muscle shirt and green boxers. I'm leaning back on my left hand and my right is tangled in his hair. My head is tilted back to give him more access as he busies himself at my neck.

"How am I a liar?" he replies, running his tongue from where my neck and shoulder connect to just below my ear. "Mmmm." I feel him smirk before he covers my earlobe with his mouth. I moan before answering.

"You said we were going to sleep after dinner. This most certainly is not sleep." He growls and sits up. I slide my hand out of his hair and around his waist. He shakes his head.

"You really are an idiot. I never said we were going to _sleep_ after dinner. I said we were going to _bed_ after dinner. This is a bed," he smirked at me. "But if you're tired I guess we can sleep now~" I _knew_ there had to be a similarity between him and his brother _somewhere_. Never thought it'd be _teasing_ or _flirting_.

"I never said I was tired," I respond, my hand flying back up to pull him into a kiss. I run my tongue across his lip and his mouth opens. I begin exploring immediately, convincing his tongue to dance with mine. I lay back and roll over, trapping him under me. We part for air and a smile crosses his lips and softens his gaze. My eyes widen in shock. I'd seen him smile before, but it had never reached his eyes.

"Che?" he murmurs, lifting a hand to cup my face. I return the smile. "I don't think I've ever seen you with that expression before."

"I don't think I've ever been this happy before, so that's not too surprising," he replies before yawning. I roll off of him and pull him against me. He looks up in confusion.

"We can continue tomorrow, you seem sleepy." He nods and curls up against me with his head over my heart.

"Buona notte."

"Buenas noches," I reply and kiss his head before closing my eyes.

Lo siento- I'm sorry (s)

Mi amor- my love (i)

Spagna- Spain (i)

Si, yo se- yes, I know (s)

Te amo- I love you (s)

Delicioso- delicious (s)

Ti amo- I love you (i)

Io ti odio- I hate you (i)

Fratello- brother (i)

Muchas gracias- thank you (s)

Merdi- shit (i)

Bastardo- bastard (i)

Espana- Spain (s)

Ayudame- help me (s)

Corazon- heart (s)

Tambien- too (s)

Solo tu- only you (s)

Eres tu- it's you (s)

Como- how (s)

Dammi un baccio- give me a kiss (i)

Andiamo- come on (i)

Che- what (i)

Buona notte- good night (i)

Buenas noches- good night (i)


End file.
